


Types of Motherhood

by Diana924



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Catelyn Tully non si era mai sentita madre finché non aveva stretto a sé Robb.[...]Cersei Lannister si era sentita madre nel momento esatto in cui le avevano messo tra le braccia Joffrey.[...]Elia Martell era già madre quando suo figlio Aegon era nato.[...]Selsye Florent non si era mai sentita madre.





	Types of Motherhood

Catelyn Tully non si era mai sentita madre finché non aveva stretto a sé Robb.

Fino a quel momento le priorità erano state altre, una vita intera passata a prepararsi per un ruolo accanto ad una determinata persona e nel giro di pochi giorni tutto era incredibilmente mutato. Brandon era morto, il continente occidentale era in guerra e lei si era ritrovata sposata con Eddard Stark, il fratello minore di Brandon di cui non sapeva assolutamente nulla. Erano stati insieme appena due notti, lui poi era partito per la guerra e sebbene lei talvolta ricevesse le sue lettere non riusciva a sentirsi diversa, era come se nulla fosse cambiato nella sua vita, solamente la certezza di essere sposata e che alla fine della guerra Ned sarebbe venuto a prenderla o lei avrebbe pianto un marito che conosceva a malapena.

Poi il suo ventre aveva cominciato a ingrossarsi e aveva avuto la certezza di aver adempiuto al suo dovere, le era sempre stato insegnato che lo scopo di una lady era quello di dare figli al proprio marito eppure sentiva che mancava qualcosa. Quando aveva stretto Robb tra le aveva compreso quanto forte potesse essere il rapporto con il proprio figlio, quell’esserino che teneva stretto a sé era il suo futuro, l’erede di Winterfell ma prima ancora era suo figlio, suo e di Eddard e allora si era detta che se al ritorno di suo marito non fosse riuscita ad amarlo, o il contrario, non le sarebbe importato, non quando aveva suo figlio con sé.

Cersei Lannister si era sentita madre nel momento esatto in cui le avevano messo tra le braccia Joffrey.

Era regina, era cresciuta sapendo che sarebbe stata regina ma aveva sempre pensato che avrebbe sposato Rhaegar Targaryen, invece Rhaegar era morto e l’uomo accanto a lei, l’uomo con la corona in testa, era Robert Baratheon. Rozzo, volgare, impetuoso e forte Robert che avrebbe anche potuto amare se il cuore di lui non fosse stato così pieno del ricordo di Lyanna Stark e di qualsiasi sentimento i due avessero avuto. Lei sarebbe stata l’ostacolo, mai abbastanza e soprattutto non era Lyanna, combattere contro un fantasma idealizzato le era stato impossibile, per questo era tornata tra le braccia di Jaime, l’unico che l’avrebbe sempre amata per quello che era.

Era sicura della notte in cui avevano concepito Joffrey, fin dai primi giorni dopo l’annuncio della gravidanza era stata sicura che il padre del bambino fosse Jaime e non Robert, ci aveva sperato con tutte le forze, meglio figlio del proprio gemello ché dell’uomo che era arrivata a odiare. Quel figlio era parte di lei, era qualcuno che l’avrebbe amata per sempre e lei lo avrebbe protetto, avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere suo figlio, il suo bellissimo figlio dai capelli dorati come quelli di un Lannister. Joffrey era doppiamente Lannister ed era suo, non di Jaime, che non avrebbe mai potuto rivelare la verità, o di Robert, che non avrebbe mai sospettato nulla, ma suo, lui era suo e lo sarebbe sempre stato.

Elia Martell era già madre quando suo figlio Aegon era nato.

La primogenita era stata la sua Rhaenys e sebbene la corte avrebbe preferito un maschio a lei e Rhaegar andava bene così, erano giovani e avevano ancora tempo l’aveva confortata la regina Rhaella, povera donna sfortunata il cui sguardo si faceva di giorno in giorno più spento e triste. Rhaenys era forte, era gentile ed era sua, la sua bambina, un maschio sarebbe divenuto immediatamente l’erede al trono e sarebbe appartenuto alla dinastia, non a lei.

Quando Aegon era nato si era sentita così orgogliosa e felice, a Dorne Rhaenys sarebbe stata l’erede ma nel resto del continente le regole erano diverse, quel neonato un giorno avrebbe regnato come re Aegon VI e questo la riempiva d’orgoglio, Rhaegar le aveva parlato di una profezia a proposito di un grande re e all’inizio lei aveva pensato che si riferisse a sé stesso, non di certo all’esserino avvolto in sete che dormiva ignaro della sua fortuna. Le avevano comunicato che non avrebbe potuto avere altri figli ma non le importava, Viserys era un bambino sano ed Aegon sarebbe divenuto un uomo forte e valoroso ma Rhaegar sembrava pensarla diversamente ed Elia mai avrebbe potuto pensare che quell’idea avrebbe diviso il reame e portato così tanti lutti intorno a lei. Sapeva che quel gesto era stata una follia, un’idea temeraria di Varys ma come madre sperò che avesse successo, che almeno suo figlio sopravvivesse a quella caduta che avrebbe trascinato tutti loro alla morte.

Selsye Florent non si era mai sentita madre.

Il suo compito era partorire un figlio maschio ma fino ad allora aveva miseramente fallito, tre gravidanze e tutte concluse con aborti o bambini nati morti, l’unica che era riuscita a portare a termine le aveva dato Shireen, una bambina … un’inutile bambine che non aveva alcun valore. Per questo aveva dato ordine di tenere i feti sotto spirito nelle sue stanze, così poteva averli vicini, parlare con loro e illudersi che fossero vivi, che avesse dato dei figli maschi a Stannis.

Quando Shireen si era ammalata aveva pensato che forse era meglio così, che morisse prima di conoscere la sofferenza, gli sguardi di compatimento degli uomini e tutte le miserie delle donne eppure sua figlia era sopravvissuta, segnata a vita dal morbo grigio ma era viva. Selsye da allora non era più riuscita a guardarla senza esitare, temendo e provando pena per il volto di sua figlia e sapendo che nessun pretendente l’avrebbe mai voluta.

Poi lady Melisandre era comparsa e le aveva dato una speranza sostituendo al suo ventre arido una corona di regina, lei sarebbe stata regina grazie a lei, per questo Selsye le aveva dato ascolto, per questo le aveva concesso sempre più potere e influenza, lady Melisandre le aveva regalato una speranza, meglio essere regina che una madre senza figli o con una figlia storpia aveva pensato. Per questo aveva seguito e obbedito a lady Melisandre, e Stannis con lei.

Eppure in quel momento, quando vide Shireen sul rogo e le fu chiaro che lady Melisandre non si sarebbe fermata di fronte a niente Selsye Florent ebbe come una rivelazione: lei era madre, sua figlia stava per morire ed era stata lei a permetterlo ma ora sapeva esattamente cosa doveva fare.


End file.
